Jtiathericequeen
| place= 3/16 | alliances= | challenges= 6 | votesagainst= 5 | days= 38 | image2 = | season2 = 25 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 4/25 | challenges2 = 8 | votesagainst2 = 8 | days2 = 38 | image3 = | season3 = 37 | tribes3 = | alliances3 = | place3 = 17/20 | challenges3 = 1 | votesagainst3 = 5 | days3 = 9 | image4 = | season4 = 40 | tribes4 = | alliances4 = | place4 = 7/21 | challenges4 = 3 | votesagainst4 = 6 | days4 = 31 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 4 | tribalwins= 14 | individualwins= 4 | totalchallengewins= 18 | dayslasted= 116 | totalvotes= 24 }} also known as Nathan is a contestant on , , , & . Survivor: Siem Reap Profile Name(Age): Nathan (Basically 17) Tribe Designation: Kandal Current Residence: The Bahamas Personal Claim Of Fame: I once ate a whole large pizza and drank a 2 liter soda in one sitting, if that counts as an accomplishment. Inspiration in Life: J.K. Rowling Hobbies: I'm a computer nerd what do you think I do lol? I do like hanging out on the beach from time to time though. Pet Peeves: People who think they're God's gifts to this green earth. Like, you're really not that special bestie boo. 3 Words To Describe You: Friendly, Sassy and Hungry If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: I'd have a laptop, a copy of "Badlands" by Halsey, and a hotspot. Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: I think I'm definitely an unholy mix of Max Dawson, Shirin Oskooi, Hali Ford, Spencer Bledsoe and Eliza Orlins. Reason for being on Survivor: Because I love the game and want to prove my worth. Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: I'm sure we'll find out once I get my check. Voting History Survivor: Resurrection Profile Tribe: Gallieni Hometown: Current Residence: Personal Claim To Fame: Inspiration in Life: Pet Peeves: Previous Finishes: 3rd Place Favorite Past Moment: Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Why Did You Come Back?: Voting History Survivor: Egypt Profile Tribe: Hometown: Current Residence: Personal Claim To Fame: Inspiration in Life: Pet Peeves: Previous Finishes: Favorite Past Moment: Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Why Did You Come Back?: Voting History Survivor: Annihilation Profile Name (Age): Nathan Cooper (20) Hometown: Freeport, The Bahamas Current Residence: Vancouver, BC Personal Claim To Fame: Winning the Fan Fave Award in Resurrection (Retribution? I can't quite remember tbh) Inspiration in Life: Alie Ward from the Ologies podcast - literally makes a living asking stupid questions to smart people (her words not mine). I've got the stupid questions part down but I haven't quite figured out how to make money off it yet. Pet Peeves: People who scrape the plate while eating, or leave tables messy at restaurants, OR who think it's a good idea to chew like they're in their own personal ASMR video - I may have a lot of pet peeves Previous Finishes: 3rd Place - Siem Reap / 4th Place - Resurrection / 17th Place - Egypt Favorite Past Moment: Issa tie between winning the first postmerge immunity in Res (first time I've ever won an immunity in my time playing orgs) OR lipsyncing to Toxic by Britney Spears (also in Res) Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Either Tyler Ridgeway or Heather Groedel - Tyler because he's a fucking BAMF who built this org from the ground up and is a bomb ass player to boot - and Heather because she is legit such a strategic icon who's never afraid to tell you what's up to your face. Previous Survivor You Respect Least: That snake motherfucker Trent Larsson Why Did You Come Back?: Well I already have 3 of Cirie's placements so why not go for the full 4/4 experience Voting History } |- | 6 | | |- | 7 | | |- | 8 | | |- | 9 | | |- | 10 | | |- | 11 | | |- | 12 | | |- | 13 | | |- | 14 | | |- | |- | Voted for Sole Survivor | colspan="2" |} ---- =Big Brother 5= Competition History Voting History Post-Survivor Trivia *Nathan tied with Julian for Siem Reap's Player Of The Season. *Nathan was the highest-placing contestant on Resurrection to never be a member of Bizet. Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Siem Reap Contestants Category:Kandal Tribe Category:Varin Tribe Category:3rd Place Category:Siem Reap Jury Members Category:Idol Holders Category:Player Of The Season Category:Returning Players Category:Resurrection Contestants Category:Gallieni Tribe Category:Grande Terre Tribe Category:4th Place Category:Resurrection Jury Members Category:Fan Favorite Category:Big Brother 5 Houseguests Category:Egypt Contestants Category:Sekhmet Tribe Category:17th Place Category:Annihilation Contestants Category:Moya Tribe Category:Annihilation Jury Members Category:7th Place